


Looming

by Missy



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Foreboding, Future Fic, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They can both see it.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Looming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceedawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceedawkes/gifts).



“You can see it too, right?” 

Ellie knelt beside Danny, staring into the middle distance. She definitely could see it. The formless monster coming closer to them, the shadows...

“We have to get ready,” she told him. “It’s not going to stop.”

“Go make sure the kids are safe. I’ll try to stall them.”

“Let me…”

“No!” Danny said intensely. “It’s my job to stop them from crossing over into this world. If I fail, protect them.”

“I’ll…of course. But!”

“No buts, Ellie!” he said. “You’re strong. You can do this.”

She knew, but continued to hate the dead.


End file.
